THE BESTEREST MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK FANFIC EVA
by MilesDaFoo616
Summary: Lan Hikarie and his Net Navi Megaman Enjoy Yelling! However Wiley has an EVIL PLAN! and stuff... SO TO THE INTERNET AWAY! BTW find the plot you win a prize!


THE BESTEREST MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK FANFIC EVA!

One deh... everything was peaceful in ACDC Town... and things were good.

Lan was eating a Chili Dawg that he stole from an echidna... BUT SUDDENLY the conviently placed giant screen showed The Doctah Wahleeeeeeee's face and he was alll like!

"ATTENTION WORLD! I HAVE STOLEN THE INTERNET!... That is all... bye!"

Lan couldn't take this sitting down so he stood up... but it wasn't much beter. SO he pulled his pet out of his pocket!

"ARE U READY MEGAMAN!" he yelled with yellingness

he then looked down not to see megaman but his pet dog... Lan threw the dog at his school and it caught fire. He then pulled out his PET (it stands for personal ...something...transmitter... yes its a stupid acronym but i don't cares) TO see Megaman in his PET and this time he YELLED

"ARE YOU READY!"

and megaman was all like

"YESS!"

So they traveled to the internets! Where everything is like a giant map where internetz people walk on... SO megaman started to walk towards Wahweeee's secret internet page... How could he find it... Well because of the Giant Flashing sign that said

"WAAHWEEEEE'S BASE! AND IT ALL BELONGS TO US!"

Megaman was all like "YEAH! LETS GO KILL SOME DEATH!" as he ran in…. unfortunetly IT WAS A TRAP! And Megaman ended up on 4chan instead. As he looked around he got scared and was about to leave but Protoman came out of no where as was all like "I'm a jerk" and he punched Megaman in the face so Megaman ended up in /b/. Being inside /b/ made Megaman's intelegence start to go down… cept for the ocational post it was mostly all porn, and racial/sexual/sexist/fire remarks. Megaman tried to get himself together and Lan was all like "HANG IN THERE MEGAMAN!" but suddently PedoBearMan appeared out of no where and he was all like…. "your like 10 forever or something right…. :3"

And then Megaman was all like "DO NOT WANT!" and then he jacked out immediately.

After more careful planning and plans to avoid the 4chan especially Rules 34 and 63 they went back to the internets…. But they had no idea where to go… and Megaman was all like "DUUUUUDE! WE ARE LOST MAN!"

And Lan was all like "SHUT UUUUUUUUP! JUST KEEP GOING NORTH! WE'LL HIT SOMETHING EVENTULLY!"

Suddenly a voice came out of no where and was all like "Can't let you do that Megaman"

Then out of the sky popped out TrollMan!... He was basically just a stick figure with a Troll face (Google image it if you don't know what it looks like). He was then all like "Problem?" Megaman then yelled at him while saying "YOU! WHERE IS DOCTA WHAAAAAAAAAAAWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TELL ME OR I"ll EAT YOUR FACE!"

TrollMan laughed and said "You fail to realize my power…. You see I have the power over every Troll on the internet!" and when he said that he raised his arms and all the other Trolls started to gather… There were millions of trolls and they were all chanting "Trololololo" as a wave of Trolls started to form.

"DON'T WORRY MEGAMAN!" Yelled Lan, "I'VE GOT YOU COVERED! BIG MC LARGE CANNON! BATTLE CHIP IN DOWNLOAD!"

Megaman expected his arm to turn into an awesome cannon but instead he was holding a bag of lays chips

"LAN YOU MORON!" said Megaman as he started to run and threw the bag. "THAT WAS A POTATO CHIP! GIVE ME MY BATTLE CHIPS!"

"OH NO!" Yelled Lan, "I MUST HAVE EATEN THEM BY MISTAKE!"

"Well It looks like you could use some help" said a mysterious stupid voice. Then GutsMan appeared out of nowhere and started banging his fists together "GUTS LIKE PUNCH" said GutsMan.

"Looks like I'm going to save the Day once again" Said His stupid Operator Dex, "Now GutsMan Start Punching Stuff!"

GutsMan turned to the wave and Yelled at it "GUTS GONA PUNCH YOU ALL LIKE A BIG PUR-" However he was interrupted when the Wave of trolls devoured him whole and immediately deleted him for the 18th time that week.

"NOOOOO GUTSMAN!" Yelled Dex, but then the Trolls deleted him somehow too….. And there was much rejoice. However Megaman still had to run from the thousands of Trolls. The Trolls ate everything in their path and left it all in ruin. Everything seemed hopeless until Lan got an idea "MEGAMAN! I WILL USE ONE OF OUR SOUL CROSS THINGYS!"

and Megaman was all like "YEAHH! DO IT NOW! BEFORE I END UP DEAD!

"GO ASTLY CROSS!"

"YEAH!...wait what"

Megaman's apearence started to Change. His helmet fell off and exploded. His hair grew upwards and turned Orange. His Blue…whatever he was wearing turned into a White suit. He then got a Microphone. Using the Ultimate powers of this Cross He then Rick Rolled all off the Trolls. After hearing the song the Trolls started to spread out and hide… running away from the annoying meme…. Speaking of Memes THE GAME!... anyway After that the only Troll left was TrollMan. "Problem" said Trollman to himself… and then he exploded. Leaving behind only small note…. Megaman picked up the note and read it loudly "DEAR ANYONE! WANT TO DESTROY MY EVIL FORTRESS! COME HERE! SINCERELY DOCTER WAAAAAAAALLLLWEEEEEE!" and so Lan walked to the location of the Secret Fortress…. And Yelled "WAAAAAAAWEEEEEEE! I AM HERE!" and then He ran inside. Only to find out that he was being Blocked by a wall.

"THIS WALL MUST BE DESTROYED!" Lan yelled at the Wall. "GO MEGAMAN INTO THIS WALL NOW!" and So megaman Jacked into the wall… but it was just empty space…..

"HOW DO I DESTROY THIS WALL!" Yelled Megaman.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" said another voice out of Nowhere.

Suddenly the Battle Network Version of Starman appeared. If you don't know what he looks like LOOK IT UP CAUSE HE'S AWESOME…. Although he only appeared in 2 games and one never left Japan. Still do it. So the Awesome Starman was all like "I'll destroy this wall… don't you worry a bit.. Then he raised his hand and stars and meteorites started falling down. Megaman yelled and then Jacked out. And Lan was all like "THANK YOU STARMAN! YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and then he ran forward while knocking down many chairs, desks, computers and Walls. Then He jumped through a wall and Yelled. "WAAAAAAAAAAAWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I HAVE COME TO BEAT YOU UP!"

Dr. Wily was standing up holding his usual cane on top of a pedestal looking down…..

"ahh Lan and Megaman" he started to say in an evil voice, "I see you have come to get the internet back from me… WELL YOU CAN"T HAVE IT!" If you want it Jack into this computer and fight the ultimate internet monster!"

"WE WILL BEAT UP HIS FACE! GO JACK IN MEGAMAN POWER UP!" Yelled Lan as he jacked into the nearest computer. Megaman got into the computer and started to walk to find the boss dude… and He did.! Megaman Walked up to find a giant Metuar…. "WHAAAAAAAAAT! THAT WILL BE EASY!" Yelled Megaman

Dr. Wily. Laughed at Megaman's ignorance. "You fool you fail to see that I have a secret Weapon. Dr. Wiley ran to the computer and then grabbed the mouse and right clicked on Megaman.

"YO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Yelled Megaman

Dr. Wiley then selected Delete and Megaman was immediately deleted.

"!" Yelled Lan, "THAT WAS STUPID!"

Dr. Wiley Then Laughed again. "I really wished I thought of it before! It seems so simple now! AHAHAHAHA! NOW WITH BASS I CAN CONQUOR THE WORLD! COME ON BASS ARE YOU READY TO DO SOME EVIL!"

However a small note fell from the place where Bass should have appeared. The note said as follows "Bass was too cool to appear in this stupid fanfic so screw you all."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Yelled both Wiley and Lan.

"HE IS NOT THAT AWESOME!" Yelled Lan, "I've KILLED HIM AT LEAST 6 TIMES ALREADY!"

"That little punk thinks he's to good to be in a besterest Fanfic eva huh?" said Wiley, "Well I know where he is right now! He is actually in my nephew Dr. Waluigi's place! Come on Lan! Lets go kill Bass!"

And So Wiley and Lan ran to Dr. Waluigi's base…. Also Starman decided to go as well, but since he was a Net Navi he traveled by internetz. So then they got there! Dr. Waluigi's Base was Purple… very purple! Everything was purple! Also it was a giant building….. for some reason. Lan ran through every wall in the building and Dr. Wiley followed Him. Then they got To Dr. Waluigi's room. Dr. Wiley Walked up to his evil nephew and said "All right Waluigi! Tell me where Bass is!" However all Waluigi did was Start Screaming "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and then he transformed into a Rocket Ship and flew away… Lan and Wiley just stood there trying to contemplate what had just happened. Meanwhile inside one of the Computers Bass was sitting reading a news paper and occasionally laughing. Starman managed to find his way in and found Bass. StarMan floated up to Bass and asked "What you reading? The Funnies?"

"No," said Bass as he chuckled again he continued reading "The obituaries! Oh you silly humans! I love it when you die."

Starman didn't really care but he decided that Bass needed to die since he had more fans then him. And SO SOMEHOW BASS AND STARMAN STARTED TO FIGHT! Starman started to launch some stars at Bass, but Bass dodged easily while firing some of his darkness wheels. Bass then went to then fire his annoying Machine gun attack But StarMan easily dodged it and shot a Star Arrow right at Bass's face. Bass then became dazed as StarMan immedietly fired thousands of Stars and Meteorites right at Bass! And then Bass died! YAY! StarMan left the area to go be awesome and the building collapsed killing Wiley and Lan. As For Waluigi…. He returned to his home on the moon to live with all the other Waluigis…. Because Waluigis live on the moon…..

THE END!


End file.
